Soirées arrosées
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: Quand une fois de plus, l'alcool entraîne des situations intéressantes... (Peut se lire comme des OS, bien que ce soit un clin d'œil à Pierres Précieuses, mais pas besoin de l'avoir lu. 3 de prévus pour l'instant, mais on verra selon l'inspiration!)
1. Alcool et karaoké

**Coucou les petits loups ^_^**

 **Voici un petit cadeau de noël !**

 **Juste quelques chansons que j'écoute beaucoup ces derniers temps et je me suis dit qu'en écrivant des songfics, j'arriverais peut-être à me les sortir de la tête lol.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **La chanson si vous voulez l'écoutez : Lolita - The Veronica's**

* * *

Régina se demandait encore ce qu'elle fichait là, dans un bar à plus d'une heure de Storybrook, au milieu d'une situation qui n'augurait rien de bon. Rien d'autre que des ennuis. Après elle ne savait quelle conversation qu'elle avait visiblement manquée, elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans une soirée entre filles en dehors de la ville. À moins qu'il ne faille appeler cela un double rencard, puisqu'elle n'était que quatre.

Ruby s'assit à côté d'elle, après avoir déposé une nouvelle tournée de verres sur la table.

 **— Et voilà votre majesté ! ,** la taquina-t-elle en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge identique à celui qu'elle venait de finir.

La maire lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, ne prenant pas la peine de parler. Elle n'avait pas envie de crier pour essayer de se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit ambiant. Elle ramena ensuite son attention sur l'espèce de scène à quelques mètres de leur table.

Le début de soirée avait été étonnement agréable. Elles avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant italien chaleureux où tout était fait maison et s'étaient régalaient. Les discussions avaient été intéressantes, elle devait l'avouer. L'amour de Belle pour les livres l'avait enrichie d'une culture diverse et variée. Quant à Ruby, elle avait découvert avec surprise que la serveuse était passionnée de musique classique. Cette dernière avait confié que son loup trouvait cela relaxant. Sa shérif avait parsemé le dîner d'anecdotes rocambolesques sur sa jeunesse, faisant parfois rire ses amies jusqu'aux larmes. La consternation de Régina avait rapidement laissé place à un intense effort pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. Elle s'était tout de même accordée des francs sourires quand Emma lui avait discrètement fait remarqué qu'elles étaient entre amies et qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise. Tout cela était encore nouveau pour elle. Heureusement, Snow n'avait pas été invitée. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se laisser aller en sa présence.

Le bar dans lequel elles avaient atterri ensuite, était au premier abord simple et calme. Les deux couples avaient continué à discuter en buvant des verres. Alors que Régina s'en était tenue au vin rouge, les trois autres femmes étaient passées à quelque chose de plus fort : cocktails, puis whisky. Les choses avaient pris une inquiétante tournure quand elles avaient découvert que l'établissement faisait karaoké à partir de minuit. Belle, bizarrement excitée, avait entraîné avec elle la blonde, qui n'avait opposé, la maire en était sûre, qu'une résistance de principe. Elle n'était pas si surprise, pour l'avoir entendu fredonner dans la douche, de découvrir que son shérif aimait chanter. Elle l'était un peu plus de la voir volontaire pour se donner en spectacle.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et les chanteurs précédents quittèrent la scène, pour laisser place aux deux jeunes femmes. La musique commença et les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur la scène après avoir récupéré un micro chacune. Elles se firent face et se mirent à chanter ensemble.

 _ **# From the mouths of babes to power of men**_

 _ **I make it all new again**_

 _ **Hold my hand, hold my hand**_

 _ **Cause I can't touch the ground**_

 _ **The carousel goes around, round and round #**_

Régina ne connaissait pas du tout cette chanson. Elle se saisit de son nouveau verre de vin, prit une gorgée et se concentra sur les paroles. Emma se tourna alors vers elle et plongea son regard directement dans le sien.

 _ **# The addiction, the friction, it burns you alive**_

 _ **So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes #**_

Elle cacha son sourire derrière son verre, avant d'entendre Ruby lui faire une réflexion à laquelle elle n'accorda aucune attention. Puis Belle, dans une symétrie parfaite et surprenante au vu de ce qu'elles avaient bu, reproduit les mouvements de sa blonde amie en fixant la louve.

 _ **# I won't tell if you won't it and I will if you want**_

 _ **Nothing is sacred, don't care if it's wrong #**_

La maire se décala légèrement et haussa un sourcil à l'intention de la grande brune à ses côtés. Elle ricana discrètement quand elle vit cette dernière détourner la tête en rougissant. Elles reportèrent toutes deux leur attention sur la scène quand les deux jeunes femmes qui s'y trouvaient, entamèrent le refrain ensemble.

 _ **# I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita**_

 _ **When we're together**_

 _ **You'll love me forever**_

 _ **You're my possession**_

 _ **I'm your obsession**_

 _ **Don't tell me never**_

 _ **I'll love you forever #**_

Régina sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser alors qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux émeraudes. Les deux chanteuses descendirent de l'estrade et réussirent malgré l'alcool dans leur corps à marcher sensuellement vers leur table. Elles se séparèrent arrivées juste devant, chacune la contournant pour rejoindre leur compagne respective. Sa vision périphérique enregistra le déplacement de Belle qui se faufilait entre les cuisses de la louve. Puis Emma se colla à son flanc, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, qui la fit frissonner avant de se remettre à chanter en même temps que la bibliothécaire.

 _ **# Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart**_

 _ **Everywhere I turn, I'm trapped in your heart**_

 _ **There's no escape, secrets keep you awake**_

 _ **No running away, no saving the day #**_

Alors qu'elle sentit la main du shérif remonter le long de sa cuisse, elle l'entendit continuer à chanter seule, murmurant presque dans son oreille.

 _ **# Wild and exciting, I'm breaking you down**_

 _ **You're making a comeback, I'm taking your crown #**_

Ruby éclata de rire à côté d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui renvoyer une quelconque répartie, Belle chanta la suite.

 _ **# Nursery rhymes, I'm singing my dreams**_

 _ **I'm lost in the woods, and you're baring your teeth #**_

Régina eut un sourire moqueur à la tête de la grande brune aux mèches rouges, qui écarquilla les yeux soudainement. Elle sentit la main d'Emma sur sa joue et la laissa ramener son attention sur elle. Elle se figea quelques secondes lorsqu'une douce paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Son cerveau lui rappela qu'elles étaient loin de Storybrook et qu'elles avaient justement choisi de s'éloigner de la petite ville pour pouvoir profiter d'une soirée tranquille, anonymes parmi ces gens inconnus. Elle se laissa aller au baiser savourant la douceur et l'excitation qui montait progressivement. La blonde se recula pour chanter le refrain à nouveau, puis vînt chuchoter les dernières phrases au creux de son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons au creux des reins.

 _ **# Always stay close to me**_

 _ **Don't think of leaving**_

 _ **And I promise I will keep**_

 _ **Our secret #**_

La chanson prit fin et le reste de la salle se mit à applaudir, apparemment séduit par la prestation des deux jeunes femmes. Emma et Belle sourirent, avant de retourner sur l'estrade et de faire une révérence presque parfaite en guise de salut au public. Elles rirent, visiblement fières d'elles en quittant la scène. Elles rejoignirent leur table et se jetèrent sur leur verre respectif.

 **—** **Sacré show que vous nous avez fait les filles !** déclara Ruby en levant son verre pour porter un toast. **Bravo !**

 **—** **Merci,** répliquèrent en chœur les deux concernées.

 **— Jouer les juke-box, vous avez manqué Miss Swan ?** lâcha Régina avec un sourire espiègle.

 **— Faut avouer que ça m'avait plutôt réussi,** déclara la blonde avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

L'ancienne reine cacha son ricanement en prenant une gorgée de vin.

 **—** **Et maintenant, que fait-on ?** demanda la louve. **On va danser ?**

 **—** **Pas ici. Allons plutôt dans le bar d'à côté, la musique avait l'air bien,** proposa Belle d'un ton enjouée.

 **—** **Vous comptez faire tous les bars de la rue ?** répliqua la maire en finissant son verre.

 **—** **Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez peur de ne pas tenir le rythme, majesté ?** lui rétorqua Ruby, taquine.

 **—** **N'essayez même pas de rivaliser, Miss Lucas. Vous ne feriez pas le poids !**

Emma dissimula tant bien que mal un rire devant la tentative de sa meilleure amie de défier sa compagne. La grande brune capta pourtant sa réaction et avec un sourire malicieux, elle lui répondit en quittant la table, entraînant Belle avec elle vers la sortie.

 **—** **Oh mais je ne vais pas essayer. Je laisse ça à notre chère sauveuse ici présente. Je sais de quoi elle est capable.**

L'ancienne reine plissa les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers son shérif, la fusillant du regard.

 **—** **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Régina,** se défendit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. **C'est juste qu'entre meilleures amies, on a déjà eu certaines conversations de filles.**

 **—** **Vous vous racontez vos prouesses sexuelles ?** questionna la brune mi-incrédule, mi-offusquée.

 **—** **Je te rappelle que c'est de Ruby qu'il s'agit !**

 **—** **Vous...**

 **—** **Régina, stop !** la coupa Emma. **Non, je ne raconte pas en détails ce qu'on fait. C'est juste Ruby en train d'essayer de t'asticoter et qui réussit visiblement.**

La blonde s'était rapprochée et son doux sourire calma son agacement.

 **—** **On dirait que Miss Lucas prend certaines libertés avec moi depuis quelques temps.**

La sauveuse sourit de plus belle, amusée par le faux air scandalisé de son amante.

 **—** **C'est ce que font les amies !**

Et Emma avait éclaté de rire devant sa mine choquée, à peine simulée.


	2. Température en hausse

**Hey les petits loups ^^**

 **On prend les même et on recommence?**

 **Pour la chanson : Untouched - The Veronica's**

* * *

Ruby et Belle les attendaient sur le trottoir, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

— **Ha ben, c'est pas trop tôt !** s'écria la serveuse en voyant arriver les deux jeunes femmes.

— **Je vous manquais Miss Lucas ? Je suis navrée, mais vous n'avez aucune chance. Vous ne pourriez pas suivre mon rythme.**

L'ancienne reine lui accorda un sourire narquois avant de pénétrer dans le bar d'à côté, sans attendre qui que ce soit.

 _ **#I go ooh ooh#**_

Emma et Belle se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de la louve. Cela l'avait vraisemblablement laissé bouche bée. Ruby haussa les épaules, bonne joueuse et elle sourit en indiquant l'entrée.

— **On y va ? Avant que sa majesté ne martyrise ses pauvres humains innocents qui n'ont pas l'habitude de côtoyé une reine ?**

# _ **You go ahh ahh#**_

La réplique arracha un nouveau rire, mais les trois jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent à la suite de la maire.

 _ **#I can la la la la la la#**_

Emma se mit immédiatement à chercher la maire des yeux. Elle fut légèrement étonnée de la voir déjà sur la piste de danse. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, juste à regarder la brune se déhancher sensuellement au rythme de la musique.

# _ **I wanna wanna wanna get get get  
What I want don't stop#**_

Régina se retourna en sentant un regard de braise fixé sur elle. Les deux émeraudes étaient assombris de désir et elle sourit aguicheuse, avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre.

 _ **#**_ _ **Gimme gimme gimme what you got got  
'Cuz I can't wait wait wait  
Anymore more more more#**_

La blonde rejoignit la piste de danse en quelques longues foulées, sans accorder plus d'attention à ses amies. Elle coula son corps dans le dos de l'ancienne reine et ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches possessivement. Elle plaqua son amante contre elle et fondit dans son cou.

 _ **#Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cuz right now you're the only thing  
That's makin' any sense to me#**_

Elle se fichait complètement en cet instant de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient et des gens qui l'entouraient. Son esprit, en plus de l'alcool, était surtout obscurci par une brume de désir qui lui ceignait les reins douloureusement.

 _ **#And I don't give a damn  
What they say or what they think think  
'Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind#**_

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la gorge hâlée et elle sentit le pouls pulsait frénétiquement sous sa langue. Elle mordilla la veine battante tout en serrant les mains pour maintenir sa compagne en place.

 _ **#I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye)#**_

Régina se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte qui l'enveloppait, juste le temps de se retourner pour faire face à son shérif. Elle avait conscience de s'afficher en public, mais elle était fatiguée de se retenir. Elle était reconnaissante d'être au moins dans une autre ville au milieu d'étrangers, qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait désespérément besoin de sentir son amante, ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle. L'ancienne reine se jeta sur les lèvres douces si proches et entama un long ballet fougueux et enflammé.

 _ **#I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
Untouched un  
And I need you so much#**_

La blonde finit par se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir respirer. Elle colla son front contre le sien et plongea son regard dans celui noir en face d'elle. Une foule d'émotions transparaissait dans les yeux obsidiennes. Elle reconnaissait l'habituelle inquiétude de lâcher prise complètement, le doute que tout ceci soit bien réel et d'avoir le droit au bonheur, l'angoisse de la réaction de leur famille vu qu'à part Ruby et Belle, personne n'était encore au courant. Et recouvrant le tout, l'envie, au-delà même de l'amour et du désir, de luxure. Le besoin physique qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre était presque effrayant.

 _ **#See you breathe you I want to be you  
Ah la la la, Ah la la la  
You can take take t-t-take take time time  
To live live the way  
You gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you#**_

Elle, pourtant, acceptait l'ampleur du phénomène pour ce qu'il était. La manifestation de l'amour indéniable qu'elle portait à la brune. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec une femme telle que Régina ? Évidemment toutes ses précédentes relations lui semblaient fades en comparaison, mais ce n'était pas étonnant face à son true love. Et quoi qu'il arrive, Emma était déterminée à affronter tous les obstacles pour offrir sa fin heureuse à l'ancienne reine, y compris ses proches s'il le fallait. Elle referma ses bras autour de la taille fille et l'embrassa avec passion, essayant de lui transmettre une nouvelle fois tout son amour. Elle fit glisser une jambe entre les siennes et ondula sensuellement au rythme de la musique, pressant volontairement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de la brune.

 _ **#Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness  
I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong  
Or wrong or right  
'Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is gonna be around**_

 _ **To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down down)#**_

Régina se recula à son tour, haletante, rejetant la tête en arrière pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air, ses mains accrochées avec force aux épaules de son shérif. Indépendamment de la température à l'intérieur du club, elle sentait son corps s'embrasait sous les contacts de sa compagne. Sa peau luisait et elle supportait à peine le contact du tissu. Elle sentait l'humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie là maintenant, c'était d'arracher leurs vêtements et de sentir la nudité de la blonde contre la sienne. Et peu lui importait au final d'où elle était.

 _ **#**_ _ **I feel so untouched**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I want you so much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I just can't resist you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's not enough to say that I miss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I feel so untouched right now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Need you so much somehow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Untouched un untouched**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Untouched un untouched#**_

* * *

 **Alors? ^^**

 **Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : où est la suite? pourquoi est-ce que je me suis arrêtée là alors que j'étais en si bon chemin?**

 **Et bien tout simplement, parce qu'il y a une 3e chanson ! Oui, je sais je suis cruelle.**

 **P.S. : pour celles qui ne parlent pas anglais, comme on m'a fait la remarque sur le chapitre précédent, voici la traduction:**

 _Je vais ooo ooo tu vas ahh ahh_  
 _Je peux la la la la la la_  
 _Je veux veux veux avoir avoir avoir_  
 _Ce que je veux, ne t'arrête pas_

 _Donne moi, donne moi, donne moi ce que tu as as_  
 _Car je ne peux pas attendre attendre attendre d'avantage d'avantage d'avantage_  
 _Ne parle même pas des conséquences_  
 _Car en ce moment t'es la seule chose qui a un sens pour moi_

 _Et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent_  
 _Ou de ce qu'ils pensent, pensent_  
 _Car tu es la seule qui est dans mon esprit_  
 _Je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter_  
 _J'essayerai d'arrêter le temps pour toujours_  
 _Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire "au revoir"_

 _Je me sens tellement intouchée_  
 _Et je te désire tellement_  
 _Que je ne peux juste pas te résister_  
 _Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire que tu me manques_  
 _Je me sens tellement intouchée là maintenant_  
 _J'ai tellement besoin de toi_  
 _Je ne peux pas t'oublier_  
 _Je suis devenue folle à la seconde où je t'ai rencontré_

 _Intouchée_  
 _Et j'ai tellement besoin de toi_

 _Je te vois, Te respire, Je veux être toi_  
 _Tu peux prendre prendre prendre prendre prendre le temps temps_  
 _De vivre vivre_  
 _La façon dont tu dois, dois vivre ta vie_

 _Donne moi, donne moi, donne moi tout de toi toi_  
 _N'aies pas peur_  
 _De voir à travers la solitude_  
 _J'en veux plus plus plus_

 _Ne pense même pas à ce qui est bien ou mal_  
 _Ou mal ou bien_  
 _Car à la fin ce sera seulement toi et moi_  
 _Et il n'y aura personne autour_  
 _Pour répondre aux questions laissées derrière_  
 _Et toi et moi sommes faites l'une pour l'autre_  
 _Alors même si le monde s'écroule aujourd'hui_  
 _Tu m'auras toujours pour te relever, relever_  
 _Et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tomber_

 _[...]_


	3. Ivre de désir

**Coucou les petits loups ! ^^**

 **Et voilà, la suite tant attendue! Parce que je vous connais bande de petites coquines, vous n'attendiez que ça!**

 **Donc voici une nouvelle songfic. Ce n'était pas la chanson prévue au départ, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'en reste encore une sous le coude pour faire un autre OS, un de ces quatre, mais ce ne sera pas une suite de ceux-là. Je penche plutôt pour un petit OS AU, mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Donc en attendant régalez-vous avec celui-ci qui niveau rating est évidemment classé M !**

 **La chanson : Just Can't Get Enough - Anna Tsuchiya.**

* * *

À peine conscient du monde qui l'entourait, le cerveau de Régina ne semblait pas vouloir s'extraire de la brume de désir qui l'engloutissait. C'était comme s'il y avait un projecteur braqué sur elles deux, plongeant les alentours dans l'obscurité. Cela rendait facile le fait d'occulter tout le reste. Et d'autant plus aisé de se focaliser sur les bras puissants qui l'étreignaient, sur le souffle haletant dans son cou, sur la pression délicieusement cruelle entre ses cuisses. Elle en voulait plus.

 ** _ **#When I'm with you baby**_** ** _  
_** ** _ **I go out of my head**_** ** _  
_** ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** ** _  
_** ** _ **I just can't get enough#**_**

Emma était sûre qu'elle allait se consumer bientôt, mais elle était prête à mourir sur place si cela voulait dire mourir entre les bras de l'ancienne reine. Quoi que fasse la brune, cela l'électrisait. C'était inhabituel de la voir se lâcher ainsi et son excitation était à son comble. Elle sentit la brune s'empara de sa main gauche et elle hoqueta quand d'un geste rapide, celle-ci la glissa directement sous la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la chair douce et trempée sous ses doigts alors que la maire se plaquait contre elle avec force et gémissement.

 **—** ** **J'ai tellement envie de toi, Emma.****

 ** _ **#All the things you do to me**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **And everything you said**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough#**_**

Régina écrasait son bassin contre celui de la blonde, cherchant un soulagement au besoin douloureux qui gonflait dans son bas-ventre. Elle n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente. La blonde était la seule chose qui lui importait et elle se fichait complètement du reste. Heureusement, malgré l'alcool, son shérif semblait encore en état de réfléchir. Celle-ci l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de se reculer et de retirer sa main. Emma la fixa dans les yeux avant de sucer rapidement ses doigts avec un sourire gourmand. La brune n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette vision érotique que sa main fut attrapée et qu'elle fut entraînée à travers le bar.

 **— Viens, on rentre à l'hôtel.**

La blonde prit à peine le temps de faire un détour pour retrouver Ruby et Belle, fourrant un billet dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

 **— Prenez un taxi pour rentrer. À demain !**

Et sans attendre de réponse, elles sortirent dans la rue.

 ** **#**** ** _ **We slip and slide as we fall in love**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **And I just can't seem to get enough**_**

 ** _ **We walk together**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **We're walking down the street**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** ** **#****

Emma émit un long sifflement typiquement new-yorkais et presque aussitôt, une voiture jaune se gara devant elles comme par magie. La brune la regarda en arquant un sourcil et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de lui ouvrir galamment la portière. Par chance, le trajet fut relativement rapide. L'air frais avait légèrement éclairci les idées de la maire et elle ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi. Elles étaient donc chacune rencognée au maximum dans leur portière respective, mais sans réussir pour autant à ne pas se dévorer des yeux.

 ** _ **#Every time I think of you**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I know we have to meet**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I just can't get enough#**_**

La tension était à peine supportable et elle ne semblait pas passer inaperçue puisque Régina voyait le chauffeur leur jeter de fréquents coups d'œil grâce au rétroviseur central. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta à l'adresse indiquée, elle sourit sous le bond que la blonde fit immédiatement pour s'extraire du véhicule sans un mot. On aurait dit ce jouet à ressort avec le diable sortant de sa boîte. Le temps que son shérif fasse le tour de la voiture pour vraisemblablement lui ouvrir la portière, elle paya le chauffeur de taxi. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant la pluie se mettre à tomber. Heureusement, elles n'avaient que quelques mètres à faire pour rejoindre le bâtiment.

La portière s'ouvrit et Emma lui tendit la main pour s'extraire du taxi. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retrouver debout sur le trottoir et de sentir une goutte d'eau tomber sur elle, que sa compagne brandissait son horrible blouson en cuir rouge au dessus de sa tête, l'abritant de son parapluie de fortune pour la conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Sans avoir échanger un mot supplémentaire, elles se retrouvèrent dans la cabine d'ascenseur, seules et face à face.

La blonde la dévorait littéralement des yeux et elle voyait ses doigts blanchir de crispation sur ses bras croisés. Visiblement, son shérif se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre sur elle. La manifestation d'un tel désir ne faisait qu'amplifiait la puissance du sien. Évidemment, à Storybrook, elle n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour les transporter dans sa chambre à coucher, nues. Mais elles étaient en escapade hors de la ville pour le week-end et elle devait prendre son mal en patience sans magie. Cela n'empêchait par l'air de crépiter de tension sexuelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en suivant des yeux les gouttes de pluie qui depuis les cheveux blonds de sa compagne, perlaient sur la peau pâle et disparaissaient entre ses seins. Comment quelqu'un qui aurait dû ressembler à un chien mouillé en marchant sous la pluie, pouvait à ce point irradier de beauté et de sensualité comme ça ?

# ** _ **It's getting hotter, it's our burning love**_** _  
_ ** _ **And I just can't seem to get enough**_**

 ** _ **And when it rains**_** _  
_ ** _ **You're shining down for me**_** _  
_ ** _ **I just can't get enough**_** _  
_ ** _ **I just can't get enough#**_**

Régina n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étant ouvertes, son shérif l'avait gentiment mais rapidement poussée vers leur chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment la blonde avait fait pour lui faire traverser le couloir aussi vite, ouvrir la porte de la chambre et les faire rentrer, tout ça en un éclair. Le fait était que l'ancienne reine se trouvait à présent plaquée contre le mur, les mains pleines d'une sauveuse pressée et affamée au vue de la bouche qui lui dévorait le cou. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elles se retrouvèrent à moitié nue, titubant légèrement jusqu'au lit. La brune n'avait aucune idée de comment elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. Enfin elle l'était du moins, sa robe lui ayant été ôtée, mais sa compagne portait encore son jean moulant. Elle était sûre qu'aucune magie n'avait été utilisée, mais le vin avait peut-être bien réussi à franchir quelques barrières, occultant sa concentration et perturbant sa perception des choses. Pas qu'elle se plaigne de la situation, mais elle préférait tout de même en profiter et y participer.

L'ancienne reine se laissa choir en position assise quand elle sentit le matelas contre ses mollets, mais repoussa son amante, qui surprise, se retrouva à genoux devant elle. Exactement à l'endroit où elle souhaitait l'avoir. Elle lui adressa un sourire aguicheur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. La blonde voulut d'abord se redressait pour l'embrasser, mais d'un mouvement souple de jambe, elle l'empêcha d'approcher plus, le talon aiguille de sa chaussure s'enfonçant dans son épaule pour la forcer à reculer. Les yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'un éclat de luxure particulier quand Emma finit par comprendre.

— **Que désirez-vous ma Reine ?** demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant de nouveau.

— **Déshabille-moi !**

La sauveuse sentit son excitation croître en entendant l'ordre donné d'une voix rauque. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps. Au point où elle en était, elle était persuadée qu'il suffirait d'une caresse, d'un effleurement pour qu'elle jouisse. La brune avait habituellement plus de contrôle qu'elle, mais au feu qui couvait dans ses yeux noirs, elle se doutait que son amante ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Avec une lenteur délibérée dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable, elle tendit les bras vers ses épaules, faisant glisser délicatement les bretelles du soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Ses doigts défirent habilement l'attache dans son dos et la débarrassèrent de l'étoffe. Retenant sa respiration dans le processus pour ne pas céder sous la cruelle torture de ne pas caresser la peau hâlée. Ses mains volèrent ensuite jusqu'aux hanches finement dessinées, frôlant délicieusement l'épiderme sensible pour accrocher l'élastique de la petite culotte assortie. La maire se souleva doucement pour l'aider, prenant appui des deux mains sur le matelas, mais elle se mit à haleter en descendant le long des jambes ciselées, incapable de subir pareil supplice sans le montrer. Elle se saisit de chaque pied à tour de rôle pour la défaire complètement du sous-vêtement, mais ne la déchaussa pas. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit la brune hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Emma pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un sourire coquin et Régina éclata d'un rire qui lui fit autant d'effet qu'une caresse entre ses cuisses. Elle serra les jambes en réponse, le souffle presque coupé.

— **Et bien voilà un fantasme facile à réaliser,** susurra la maire d'un ton séducteur.

Régina écarta les cuisses au ralenti, prenant exagérément son temps, même si en réalité, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : sentir son amante en elle. Sans un mot, elle défia son shérif du regard. Les mains de cette dernière se posèrent sur ses chevilles, remontant lentement le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle avançait toujours à genoux. La blonde se pencha sans la quitter des yeux et déposa avec une douceur infinie une traînée de baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'aine, avant de s'arrêter et de recommencer de l'autre côté. Comment étaient-elles passées de la furie dévastatrice qui les embrasait tout à l'heure, à cette lenteur délibérée qui menaçait de les consumer sur place ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle n'y réfléchit plus alors que son amante atteignit enfin son intimité. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir. La langue habile faisait des merveilles entre ses plis et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Emma faufila ses mains sous ses cuisses, la forçant à rester largement ouverte pour lui faciliter l'accès et elle en profita pour passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le gémissement tremblant contre sa chair quand ses talons se plantèrent dans le dos de la blonde et la poigne se resserra sur sa peau en réponse. Régina sentait son orgasme imminent sous les sucions exquises de son clitoris. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder encore ouverts malgré la vision si superbement érotique de la blonde à genoux entre ses cuisses. Celle-ci plongea soudainement deux doigts en elle, glissant avec facilité entre ses lèvres trempées et l'ancienne reine cria son nom, submergée par le déferlement de plaisir.

# ** **Just like a rainbow****  
 ** **You know you set me free****  
 ** **I just can't get enough****  
 ** **I just can't get enough#****

N'ayant pas eu la force de rester assise après son orgasme, Régina se retrouvait allongée dos au matelas, les cuisses enserrées autour de son amante. Elle frémit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma sur son sexe et laissa retomber ses jambes dans un effort presque douloureux. Une pluie de baisers lui chatouilla le ventre et elle releva difficilement la tête pour croiser des yeux verts malicieux.

 **—** ** **Je t'aime ma Reine.****

# ** **You're like an angel and you give me your love****  
 ** **And I just can't seem to get enough****

 ** **I just can't get enough**** **#**

Régina sourit et lui attrapa le menton d'une main, l'incitant à remonter le long de son corps pour pouvoir l'embrasser amoureusement. Après un baiser passionné qui les laissa à bout de souffle, elle fit courir son autre main entre elles, faisant hoqueter Emma quand elle atteignit son sexe. Sa main et sa bouche caressant simultanément ses lèvres en parallèle, elle lâcha un murmure plein de promesses.

 **—** ** **Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon amour. On ne fait que commencer...****

 ** **FIN****

* * *

 ** **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**** ** **Je sais que vous avez assez d'imagination pour le reste de la nuit ;)****

 ** **Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à commenter.****

 **Ci-dessous la traduction de la chanson pour les non-anglophones. Sinon, je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^**

 ** **#**** _ _Quand je suis avec toi bébé__ ** _  
_** _ _Je perds la tête__ ** _  
_** _ _Je n'en ai jamais assez__ ** _  
_** _ _Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Toutes les choses que tu me fais  
Et chaque choses que tu dis  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Nous glissons et glissons alors que nous tombons amoureux  
Et je n'arrive pas à obtenir suffisamment  
Nous marchons ensemble  
Nous descendons la ville  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Tout le temps je pense à toi  
Je sais que nous devions nous rencontrer  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Ça devient plus chaud, c'est notre amour brûlant  
Et je n'arrive pas à obtenir suffisamment  
Et quand il pleut  
Tu brilles pour moi  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Comme un arc-en-ciel  
Tu sais tu me libère  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Je n'en ai jamais assez  
Tu es comme un ange et tu me donne ton amour  
Et je n'arrive pas à obtenir suffisamment  
Je n'en ai jamais assez __****#****


End file.
